Creations of the Night
by nursedrmc
Summary: When you're a child your parents tell you, "you're special". Well it turns out I was even more special than they believed. I wasn't born special though, I became special when I got sick as a young child. My blood type changed, became very rare, and hard to categorize. which will later explains why I was so desired .


When you're a child your parents tell you, "you're special". Well it turns out I was even more special than they believed. I wasn't born special though, I became special when I got sick as a young child. My blood type changed, became very rare, and hard to categorize. (which will later explains why I was so desired). As a child with my blood type changing, I became very ill and would explain my love for the medical field. I was always curious to what science and medicine could offer. When I just turned 21, I got my associates in nursing and was going to take the summer to relax before I started my bachelors in the fall. This is when my life would change. Before I go into detail on the changes, let me better explain my life before so you may understand.

Eve's story

I was born in a small town in California. I lived there all my life. I was right between the mountains and the desert. I loved the summer, it was the season I was born plus I adored the sun. Especially since my town was always warm and hot rarely cold.(one thing I was going to miss). I lived a very simple and ordinary life with my mother and father. I was an only child which was rare for an Italian/Irish/French man and a Mexican woman. I had a lot of pets to keep me company, which was normal for both cultures . Since I could remember I was always sick and I wanted to change that and be able to heal myself. My parents sent me to a preparatory school (all girls catholic school), not far from home. The school tested and utilized my skills. To my surprise, nursing is what I scored the highest on. My mother pushed for nursing over the other careers. I was very different from the other girls at my school, always stood out, even when I tried to blend in.(Another reason I was picked). I loved using make up for myself and friends( secretly I wanted to be a make up artist but my mother did not like that career). I enjoyed shopping for crazy outfits and awesome shoes which by you can already tell I had a little different fashion sense. When I graduated from high school, it was no surprise I went to a junior college since my family was middle class and a university or state was beyond impacted at the time. When I was at a junior college for three years, I did receive my associates in nursing. This made receiving my bachelors in a shorter time and much simpler than normal. My summer was very simple, it consisted of hours of tanning, shopping, and spending time with my friends.(which to my surprise my best guy friend would be there with me for my life change).

The day my life changed

I can remember every detail of the day my life changed. I was tanning in the pool wearing my favorite black and pink monkini. It was about noon. My father was at work and my mother was out grocery shopping. I hopped out of the pool got a towel around me and dried off quickly since i heard all my dogs barking. I went inside and saw a black SUV pull in front of my lawn and when I looked through the window, a very average looking woman stepped out of the vehicle and came walking to my door. Average height, brown hair, brown eyes with black eyeliner and natural looking make up. Her pant suit surprised me however, it was very sharp and a vibrant color of deep purple with a white blouse underneath, and some basic black pumps. When she was halfway up my drive way, she was already starting to perspire, which told me she was not from around here. (especially since my area was more of a suburban desert and the heat was a bit abnormal). This made me a little cautious to answer the doorbell but for some odd reason I did. She greeted me very friendly, and told me her name was Amethyst. She said her employer was fascinated with my odd blood type and would love if she could get some research with me in it. When she said this, thoughts in my head were going every where. She stated the he possibility of finding cures and remedies for many of natures illness. Automatically, I was hooked but I did my best not give her that impression. When she told me that her employer would pay for the rest of my schooling so that I could become a nurse practitioner I was just thrilled since tuition was hard to pay for on my own. This is how she hooked me. She also mentioned that I was going to travel and have everything payed for and only needed to bring what I needed since everything else would be provided. This was at the third week of my summer, I still had two months till school started, and I thought this could be an adventure my life needed. She left her card and said I had two days to consider the offer since they leave in three. I talked to my parents that night who thought this could be a wonderful opportunity and would help me with school. I called her the next morning and confirmed I was on board with the research project. Two days passed and my parents dropped me off at the airport and said their good byes. I was going to miss them but I knew I would see them soon. I passed security with a breeze since I only had my carry on (which was my giant everyday purse) and when I got to the gates to my surprise I saw my best guy friend in the whole wide world, Adam. He explained to me how Amethyst came to him for research as well, not for his blood type but his strength and regeneration. (he always healed so quickly in wrestling, that I forget it was like he had a super power). He went to a preporatory school as well. In fact he went to my all girls school brother school. I met Adam when we were freshmen at a dance. He was a very tall and good looking young man. He was about 6'3 with pretty olive skin tone. He had amber/hazel eyes and was very muscular with huge arms. Brown hair and had to weigh and easy 230 pounds of pure muscle. I always found him attracted but never said anything since we were just friends. I was so excited to go on this journey with Adam. Before I was getting to become beyond worried, but since my best friend was with me, I quickly became completely at ease.

Adam's story

Ever since I was a kid I've had two sides of me. One that seems pretty smart and quiet while the other seems to just take control all on itself. Everyone I guess has some type of dual personality, you hear about it all the time, when people get into a bad mood, they aren't themselves. Well since I was raised in a town with a local gym next door, let's just say that I got onto better terms with that other side of me. Put into boxing when I was just 8, first two years I was only a whelp. Bigger kids my age called me a punching bag til one fight I just lost it. Wailed on this twelve year old like a wolf on a wounded animal. He did get a few hits off of me but it was a bit easier to shake them off when I was in that rage. After that, I got more confident and kept the streak going. Once I made it into high school, wrestling seemed pretty good at the time, one on one type of deal, a combat sport unlike the others my classmates played with the balls and rules. Got pretty good into Greco-Roman since the coach said I'm gifted with arms and stamina. I blame boxing. That being said, when the matches came, so did the sister school. I went to an all guy prep school so we had sister schools for dances, cheerleaders and all that. There was this freshmen meet and greet dance for my school and the sister school. Was a bit intimidating at first but met this girl that pretty much became the closest and best friend I've ever had the pleasure of. She was 5'3, had green hazel eyes, very nice skin tone that would match the seasons, had curves like a real woman, and was easily the smartest person I've ever known. She had a bob haircut and the best smile that lights up like a full moon. Throughout high school we were never separated but it just always seemed like she was too busy with school to go out with me. That was fine with me though, just being her friend was more than enough. She was always obsessed with medical knowledge and went to my meets and fights to see the injuries and how the body mechanics are, but between you and me, it seemed like she was a big fan of me in the uniform. Anyways, you might be asking why I'm mentioning this person at all. We'll get to that part. We both graduated and she went to a decent college, I did so also. In the summer time when the breaks happen between semesters, I'd practically be living at the gym next door, training, cleaning, and closing up for a few extra bucks in the summer. Seemed pretty decent and became a nice routine for the week until that one day. When I was going on the heavy bag for a few rounds, I stop for a breather and notice the radio's off and silence from everyone else. This set off my internal alarms like no other. At the front door was a strange woman in heels and a purple pant suit, and then went to speak to mike who handles the phones. My buddy Cliff asked what her problem was, I just said she long ways away from a planet fitness. We both chuckle for a second until Mike comes up to me from the booth and tells me the lady wants to talk to me and asked if I was in any kinda trouble. I said not that I know of and went off for a word with her. We shook hands and introduced herself as Amethyst. I chuckled inside and thought of the irony with her suit. I could tell she wasn't from around here, sweating up a storm in this gym in the middle of june. She told me her employers have gained an interest in me. I assumed this was from my boxing and wrestling record, but she told me I would make a good candidate for a breakthrough study of performance enhancement because of my stamina, strength and ability to take good punishment. I told her I had no interest in her special brand of steroids but she assured me it was something completely breakthrough and would be the trip of a lifetime, all expenses paid, flight, lodging and all. I still wasn't too sure of it, the trust wasn't there but I was immensely curious. I took her card and told her I'd give her a call. Slept on it for a few days and gave her call. After all what have I got to lose? Tried to call Eve and tell her about it but with this heat the phones tend to not work. Left a note at the door in case she came over, and sent my hound, Ace to my sister for the time I was gone. Took a cab and whatever cash I had left and went to the airport. To my surprise, Eve was there at the gate, apparently she was approached for her blood type and medical knowledge and is going on the same trip as me. I got about as giddy as Ace would be when I get home from work.


End file.
